Boeing 747
The Boeing 747-100, also known as the B741, was the first model of the Boeing 747. It was produced from 1966 to 1986. 168 models were produced and 167 delivered. It was originally built with 6 upper-deck windows (3 on each side) to accommodate upper floor lounges, but due to some airlines using the upper floor for premium seating instead of lounge space, Boeing offered a 10-window variant, which was applied to some early -100's. The -100 was equipped with Pratt & Whitney JT9D-3A engines, which were the first jet engines ever placed on a wide-body aircraft. Development Background In 1963, the United States Air Force started a series of projects designed to look into a very large strategic transport aircraft. The C-141 Starlifter, also being introduced at the time, could carry a lot of cargo, but some officials believed that a larger, more capable aircraft was needed to carry cargo that would not fit in any existing aircraft. The end result of the studies was initial requirements for the CX-Heavy Logistics System (CX-HLS), which was an aircraft designed to have a load capacity of 180,000 pounds (81,600 kg) and a top speed of Mach 0.75. It was also designed to have a range of 5,000 nautical miles with refueling with a payload of 115,000 pounds (52,200 kg). The desire to have only four engines required much stronger and more powerful engines than what existed at the time. Airframe proposals arrived from Boeing, Douglas, General Dynamics, Lockheed, and Martin Marietta, and engine proposals came from General Electric, Curtiss-Wright, and Pratt & Whitney. Eventually, Lockheed was chosen for the airframe and General Electric for the engines to create what became known as the C-5 Galaxy.. Airliner The Boeing 747 came about as air transportation was beginning to become more congested. Even before Boeing's proposal for the C-5 Galaxy failed, it was approached by Juan Trippe, the President of Pan American World Airways, one of Boeing's most important customers. Tripe asked Boeing to create a passenger aircraft more than twice the size of the Boeing 707. As air transportation became more affordable, more passengers flew, which increased the traffic at airports to nearly unbearable levels. The Boeing 707 was large enough to accommodate enough passengers, so it was apparent that a new model had to be created. In 1695, Joe Sutter, an engineer working on the 737 project, was transferred to the 747 project. Sutter immediately began a study with Pan Am to better understand the needs that the 747 was supposed to handle. At the time, the 747 was thought to be a precursor to supersonic aircraft, and so it was designed to be easily configured into a cargo airliner. In April 1966, Pan Am ordered 25 Boeing 747-100 aircraft. During the contract-signing ceremony, Juan Tripe said that the 747 would be "a great weapon for peace." Requires more information Variants There were many variants of the Boeing 747-100 that were produced or proposed. * C-19 - The USAF gave this name to some 747-100's used in the Civil Reserve Airlift Fleet. * Shuttle Carrier Aircraft (SCA) '''- NASA modified one -100 for carrying the Space Shuttle for the approach and landing tests. * '''747 Tanker - Before the Iranian Revolution, Iran bought 4 -100's. * 747SR '''- A short-range version of the -100, originally designed for Japan Airlines on domestic flights. * '''747-100B - Developed from the 100SR, formerly operated by Iran Air and Saudia. * 747SP - High-capacity long-range variant, first flew on the Tehran-New York route for Iran Air. Category:Boeing Category:Aircraft Category:Jet airliner